event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Community Bug Reports
Introduction This is a page where anyone and everyone can add bug reports. Hopefully a translated version of this will be sent periodically to the dev. Bug reports Wormship tail bug * 0.15: Almost every time one segment of a Wormship's (Battleship and Capital ship) tail gets destroyed, two random segments overlap, and that makes moving harder and turning to almost impossible Yet another Tach beam/Death ray bug : 0.14.3: The damaging effect of a fired tachyon beam or death ray is still present, even after the ship equipped with the weapon has been destroyed, with the effect lasting on how long the beam is normally sustained. For example Death ray fired from a destroyed Doomstar will last and remain for 4 seconds at full charge. : EDIT: still present in 0.15.1. Shield Generator bug * Ships with shield generator on low level ship regenerate shield fast but at high-level it becomes very slow. Targeting Unit Bug *Targeting units do not work properly when attached to side-firing weapons (i.e. Freighter and Hatchet) or rear-firing weapons (i.e. Chrysalis and Embryo). They do alter the firing arc of the weapons, but only if the enemy is in front of your ship, and thus effectively useless. Resolved Bugs Construct Improved Item (Fixed in 0.12) *At least half the time constructs an inferior item worse than normal. Wasting tech points on junk is frustrating and pointless. Stores are full of this rubbish and battle loot is often inferior, too. *Damaged items offered by smugglers or given as loot very rarely are interesting because one may lack research or workshop to build even a normal item of that type. Workshops should never build junk! Old PvP Bug * It is seen that in 0.10.3. that in bluetooth combats, ships don't have any health or energy bars, and due to different spacescapes in both the player's screens, ships bump into invisible obstacles(PvP is terminated now) Ships getting stuck in objects * In game version 0.14.3, ships regularly get stuck within objects they collide with, such as other ships or asteroids. Point Defense Bug * If you limit point defense to a certain percentage of the ship's charge, the ship will not recharge over that limit. When the battle starts the ship will have full charge but if the ship's charge drops below the set limit, i.e.: setting PD to start working over 40% charge, the ship will not continue charging above the limit and will always return to 40% (v. 14.3). Ethereal Tachyon Beam and Death Ray Bug * A fully charged Tachyon Beam or Death Ray sometimes passes right through enemy ships without damaging them. Black Hole Generator Bug * The Black Hole Generator is listed with a damage type of energy but instead inflicts kinetic damage when in combat, thus energy absorption of any % is unable to absorb the reduced % damage. Instead, it can be resisted with impact armors. Stealth unit Bug *As Stealth unit can be set to auto activate when energy is over a certain percentage, it deactivates instantly if energy is too low after activation. So effectively it wastes energy and does nothing. Category:Game Features Category:Meta